


Город музыки

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Classical Music, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Последний звук замирает, и его отголосок еще мелко дрожит в тишине, хотя руки с клавиш уже убраны, а Чехия разворачивается к нему, принимает из рук Родериха бокал и сообщает дивную двусмысленность:- Разлука закончилась.- Наша или Глинки? – уточняет Родерих.





	Город музыки

Название: Город музыки  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 9 августа 2015

*****************************

Лето в Чешской республике выдалось жарким. Прага походила бы на раскаленную печь, если бы солнце периодически не скрывалось за облаками и не дул внезапно холодный, северный ветер.  
Родерих шел по мощенным улочкам, прекрасно ему знакомым – он не раз бывал здесь, еще с тех времен, когда герб земель Чешской короны красовался среди гербов, принадлежавших Австрийской империи.   
Толпа, пестрая, многоязыкая, шумной рекой текла по Вацлавской площади (и тут он вспоминал свою растерянность, когда Иржи впервые бросил небрежно: «Встретимся под копытом»), обтекала средневековую пороховую башню, заполняла собой Длоугую улицу, и Родерих шел за ней, считая на ходу важные для него – нет, для них с Чехией – места.   
Вот дом, выстроенный в стиле кубизма, а на углу его – из черного камня Дева Мария в золотом одеянии («Буду ждать тебя у Черной Мадонны, Родерих») – там они с Иржи не раз пили прекрасный кофе. А вот и Старомнестская площадь… («Будь у Орлоя, и прошу, не опоздай!»)  
Скелет на Орлое звонит в колокольчик, фигурки апостолов мелькают в окошках, вызывая восхищенные вздохи у огромной толпы зрителей, а Родерих вдруг понимает, что, кажется, задумался и пошел куда-то не туда. Он возвращается, уходя от играющего на площади музыканта к пестрой толпе поднимающихся по улице кришнаитов.   
Музыкант играет на гитаре, иногда похлопывает по ней, выстукивая ритм, и свистит в перерыве между куплетами. Песня американская, в Праге вообще на каждом шагу можно услышать что-то из репертуара американских групп, и это вызывает у Австрии укол ревности в груди: слишком много Америки.   
Но динамичный ритм музыки, смешивающийся с пением «Харе Кришна», «Харе Рама», отвлекает его от мрачных мыслей, и Родерих поворачивает снова – Чёрная Мадонна, Каролинум… А вот здание Сословного театра, в котором состоялась премьера «Дона Жуана» Моцарта. Тогда этот талант с трудом пробивал себе дорогу в обществе, не умевшем оценить его гения, и Родерих не планировал тратить на него время, но Иржи взглянул на него своими глазами печального ангела, и он не смог не пойти. И не пожалел – Моцарт попал своей музыкой в самое его сердце. А Иржи, очарованный игрой, потом долго шел, держа Родериха за руку и делясь впечатлениями, и Австрии в тот миг больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы время остановилось, и он мог целую вечность держать в своей ладони узкую прохладную ладонь Чехии.   
Узкая улочка, приобняв Сословный театр, скользит дальше, и вот снова – Старомнестская, и смотрит сурово и уверенно Ян Гус… Та же площадь, только с другой стороны. Ему не было нужды возвращаться и идти другой дорогой. А ведь этот город ему так хорошо знаком… Но он ведь и в своем собственном доме умудряется заплутать, что уж говорить о Праге…  
Родерих вздыхает и идет дальше. Музыканты, кофейни, магазины, красивые фасады зданий, красные и золотые крыши… У Праги много названий – Прага золотая, город мостов… У Родериха есть свое собственное: город музыки.   
В самом деле, где еще музыка может звучать отовсюду, не смешиваясь, не заглушаясь гомоном толпы и порывами ветра? Где еще кроме пресловутой гитары то тут, то там могут встречаться саксофон, аккордеон, барабаны, волынка? Где еще кому-то в голову могло бы прийти выставить в портике напротив Рудольфинума пианино – бесплатно, для всех – садись и играй, и музыка широко разольется по согретой солнцем улице…  
Родерих подходит к пианино, но не садится за него – сегодня играет не он.   
Обычно, когда речь идет о музыке, ее неприменно связывают с ним. И забывают при этом, что рядом, граница к границе, есть музыкант ничуть не хуже.   
Иржи поднимает взгляд от клавиш на него, и на мгновение Родерих видит в них безмятежное безоблачное небо и, пожалуй, застывшую в цвете песню Солвейг – музыка Грига, к постановке «Пер Гюнта» Ибсена…   
\- Снова опаздываешь, - замечает Чехия без укора и раздражения.  
\- Этот город – как ты сам, - без чувства вины и сожаления отвечает Австрия, - сложный, загадочный, и с целым лабиринтом внутри.   
Иржи слабо улыбается и снова поворачивается к пианино. Тонкие пальцы касаются клавиш, и Родерих тяжело вздыхает, быстро узнав мелодию: звучит ноктюрн Глинки «Разлука», и это слишком сильно напоминает о том, что они уже почти сотню лет не едины.   
Мелодия, мягкая, но удивительно сильная, разливается по улице, заставляя прохожих поворачивать головы на звук, прежде чем пройти мимо. Чехия играет с самоотдачей и упоением юного Моцарта, а ветер заставляет его карамельно-русые волосы развеваться.   
По темно-зеленому боку влажно блестящей холодной бутылки моравского, стоящей на пианино, стекает крупная капля. И австрийцы, и чехи очень любят пиво, но на их с Иржи встречах нет места столь обыденному напитку, и они пьют Моравское Ледяное – янтарное великолепие, которое производят из винограда, схваченного первым зимним морозом.   
Родерих наполняет стоящие здесь же бокалы – о, как он ценит в Чехии эту практичность и предусмотрительность – и, взяв один, пригубляет вино, глядя на Иржи. Тот отвечает совершенно непонятным взглядом и ведёт произведение к концу. Австрия ощущает смутную тревогу: в 1918 году Чехия ничего не играл, но личное письмо, приложенное к копии «Закона от 28 октября 1918 года о создании независимого государства чешско-словацкого» и ярко-красными чернилами декларировавшее категорическое «Прощай и забудь обо мне!», было небрежно написано поверх нотного листка с тем самым упоительно-печальным и душераздирающе-сильным ноктюрном…  
Последний звук замирает, и его отголосок еще мелко дрожит в тишине, хотя руки с клавиш уже убраны, а Чехия разворачивается к нему, принимает из рук Родериха второй бокал и сообщает дивную двусмысленность:  
\- Разлука закончилась.  
\- Наша или Глинки? – уточняет Родерих, наблюдая, как ледяное вино касается губ поднявшего бокал Иржи.  
\- Обе, - сделав глоток, отвечает Чехия, и умиротворенно улыбается в ответ на радость в глазах Австрии.


End file.
